Field
The present disclosure relates to, among others, radio-frequency (RF) filters on silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate.
Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications, a signal received or transmitted through an antenna can be routed to different amplification paths through band selection switches and respective filters. In such applications, it is desirable to minimize or reduce degradation of the signal.